villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kevin 11,000
Kevin 11,000 is an alternate, more evil, version of Kevin Levin, which serves as the main antagonist in TV show; Ben 10 in the non-canon episode Ken 10. Appearance As Kevin Levin Kevin is now about 32 years older, which makes him around 43-years-old, than his first appearance. Since then a lot has change. For one his hair is longer and reaches to his waist, and he now has a scar shaped like an X on his chin. As Kevin 11,000 Kevin's monster form also changed as well. Kevin 11,000 still has some of his previous, just altered either slightly or greatly. Kevin 11,000 still has one of Four-Arms' arms and feet, Stinkfly's wings, Greymatter's right eye, XLR8's tail, Ripjaw's teeth, Heatblast's fire, Wildmutt's arms for his lower arms, and Upgrade's skin. But there are still other body parts that weren't in the original mutated form; such as the Null Void Guardian's tentacles. History Ken 10 In the distant future, (and presumably in an alternate timeline), Kevin has been trapped in the Null Void for about 32 years. While he was there, Kevin had been absorbing around 10,988 other aliens to acquire their powers. During one of his breakouts Kevin had a relationship with nameless woman and had a son named Devlin. He tricked his own son into believing that he's reformed and that he want to "Spend some quality time with his son," and that all he had to do was to is to find and open the Null Void Projector. After Devlin tricked Ken Tennyson into showing him where the Null Void Projector was, Devlin opened the projector, releasing Kevin. When Ben found out, Kevin showed his true form. Kevin proved to be more than a match for both Ben, and Ken. When Devlin found out that he was tricked by his own father, Devlin decided to team up with the Tennyson and fight his father. When Ben witness Kevin beating up Ken and knocking him unconscious, he transforms into Way Big and beats up Kevin to, presumably, near death. When Ben and Ken walked away, Kevin got back up, proclaiming that, that was nothing. Eventually Ken manage to toss a Null Void Bomb right underneath Kevin, trapping Kevin inside the bomb, and presumably sending him back to the Null Void. Omniverse In another timeline, Kevin either never became evil again or he redeemed himself once more, and was able to leave the Null Void, reconciling with Ben Tennyson. Kevin now works for the Plumbers in the Null Void to keep the likes of the Rooters at bay. He was also able to attend Grandpa Max's Retirement Party and Rook's coronation. Personality In this version, Kevin is more insane than ever and more powerful than ever. His determination to be better than Ben Tennyson has made him more crazy. He goes so far as to trick his own son so he can prove he's the best. Powers Like his original counterpart, Kevin 11,000's main ability is absorption. When he make physical contact with any alien, he can absorb their DNA, so he can gain their powers. He can also absorb the lifeforce of aliens so that he can mutate himself to become a hybrid of virtually every alien he's absorbed. According to pop-up facts of the episode, he has killed and absorbed the lifeforce of exactly 11,000 aliens. Category:Ben 10 villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Whip Users Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Sociopaths Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Giant Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Rivals Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Monsters Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Speedster Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Parents Category:Cheater Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Outcast Category:Empowered Villains Category:Torturer Category:Fearmongers Category:Evil from the past Category:Creature Category:Clawed Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Paternal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Child-Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Outright Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Elementals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mass Murderer Category:Betrayed villains